


why don't we just dance around?

by pepperchoni



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Kieu My is a nerd what else is new, basically just fluff, q2 communicating in their own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperchoni/pseuds/pepperchoni
Summary: “What will happen to us when I move,” there’s a slight pause before she finishes her sentence, “to Mars?”Ah. So, that’s what this was about.Kieu My was good at that. She was good at talking about something, but really meaning something else. Fatou knows that she had started applying to several universities both in Munich and in Heidelberg. She also knows that there is no way those universities wouldn’t accept her genius girlfriend. They both know it’s going to happen. They just haven’t exactly talked about it. About what it will mean for them.---or: Kieu My and Fatou are stargazing and have an important conversation about their future.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	why don't we just dance around?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I haven't written anything in a while, but I couldn't stop thinking about Kieutou, so have this one-shot :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Samstag 17:31**

“So 47 to the power of two is…” Fatou chews on her pencil, as if it is magically going to give her the answer to her math problem, if she does it long enough. “Okay,” she tries centering herself, “you know this.” 

She looks around, trying to find a distraction that could give her a valid reason to simply stop doing her homework. But when her eyes fall onto her Axolotl in Space poster, she can’t help thinking of Kieu My. 

_Kieu My._ She would want Fatou to continue doing her homework. _Ugh._

“Alright, you got this,” she starts again, now motivated by the guilt she feels when she thinks of her girlfriend’s disappointed face. “So, 40 plus 40 is 80, and 7 times two is 14…” 

_Wait, no. That’s wrong._

Again, she thinks back to her girlfriend, their tutoring lessons slowly coming back to her.

_To the power of two is the number multiplied by itself._ She hears in Kieu My’s voice.

“Okay, then. 47 times 47... Come on, you know how to do this. Four times four is 16. Seven times seven is, uhm, 49. 49 plus 16 is, uhm…”

As if the universe were feeling Fatou’s desperation, there is a knock at her window, saving her from her math homework.

_Thank God._

Her head snaps back to look over to her bedroom window, finding the girl who had been occupying her thoughts, on the other side. Fatou quickly gets up from where she was sitting at her desk, making her way over to the window to let a rather disheveled-looking Kieu My in. 

“You know, you don’t have to keep climbing up to my roof every time. You could just use the front door like a normal person.” She teases, which earns her a scoff from her girlfriend.

“Hey! It’s supposed to be romantic and sentimental. Plus, I’m getting really good at this. I’m giving Josh a run for his money.” Just as the words had left her mouth, she stumbles on her way into the room, losing her balance and almost pushing both her and Fatou onto the ground, had it not been for Fatou’s quick reaction, somehow managing to keep them both upright. 

“Right, I see that. A real master of stealth.” She laughs and holds out her arms to Kieu My, ushering her into a hug that the taller girl gladly accepts.

“Hi, pretty girl,” Kieu My whispers into Fatou’s ear, making her blush at both the words and their closeness. How she still manages to do that after a year of dating, Fatou would never know. But she isn’t complaining.

They stay like this for a moment, both of them feeling utter peace in the other’s embrace. 

When they finally separate, Fatou leans up to place a quick peck on her girlfriend’s cheek, earning her one of those smiles she likes so much. 

“It’s actually good you’re here, uhm,” she hesitates, still not used to asking for help, for fear of annoying people. But, seeing the love behind Kieu My’s eyes makes her worries disappear. She wouldn’t be annoyed. So, she continues, “I could use your help with my math homework, I can’t seem to get the right answers.”

She sees Kieu My’s eyes light up. Whether it’s because she is glad Fatou is asking for her help, or because doing math excites her, Fatou isn’t sure. Maybe it’s a mix of both. 

“Of course, I’ll help you. They don’t call me the Math Queen for nothing, you know?” The taller girl answers smugly.

“I’m pretty sure nobody’s ever called you that, you nerd.” Fatou can’t help the smile rising on her face at her girlfriend’s goofiness. Kieu My feigns being hurt and lightly shoves Fatou’s shoulder. 

“So this is what I get for helping my girlfriend? I get insulted?” She scoffs playfully. 

“No,” there is a glint in Fatou’s eyes as she starts closing the distance between her and Kieu My. “This is what you get for helping me.” She grabs Kieu My’s chin and leans in to give her a passionate kiss. As soon as their lips collide, they both seem to melt into the kiss, the playful atmosphere that had previously been in the room replaced by a deeper tension. 

When they separate, Kieu My keeps her eyes closed for a beat longer, seemingly trying to preserve the moment for as long as possible. When she finally opens her eyes, Fatou thinks she can see an expression of pure love in her girlfriend’s eyes and it nearly makes her heart burst.

“Where’s that math, then?”

Thinking back to their kiss and the fact that it’s supposed to be Kieu My’s reward for helping her, Fatou understands her girlfriend’s sudden eagerness to do homework. 

\---

**Sonntag 00:17**

“Fatou?” 

Kieu My breaks the comfortable silence that had fallen between them ever since they had come out to lay on Fatou’s roof. Their shoulders were touching under the blanket and they had just been silently looking up at the stars, the night sky clear of any clouds.

“Hm?” Fatou turns on her side, now looking at Kieu My, whose eyes are still trained onto the sky above. 

_God, how could anyone have that perfect of a side profile._

Suddenly, Fatou feels Kieu My hold her breath, the way she only does when she gets anxious about something, so she does what she knows will help ground her girlfriend, and brings her hand up under the blanket, placing her palm flatly on Kieu My’s chest. She smiles when she slowly feels her heartbeat slow down. 

“What’s up?” She tries again, after Kieu My still hasn’t responded. For a moment, she thinks that maybe she had imagined her girlfriend even saying anything in the first place, but then she feels Kieu My take a deep breath before finally speaking up.

“What will happen to us when I move,” there’s a slight pause before she finishes her sentence, “to Mars?”

_Ah. So, that’s what this was about._

Kieu My was good at that. She was good at talking about something, but really meaning something else. Fatou knows that she had started applying to several universities both in Munich and in Heidelberg. She also knows that there is no way those universities wouldn’t accept her genius girlfriend. They both know it’s going to happen. They just haven’t exactly talked about it. About what it will mean for them. 

_Guess now’s as good a time as any._

“Well,” Fatou pauses, deciding on her words, knowing that Kieu My would be overthinking this conversation later. “By the time you move to Mars, they will have invented space public transportation, so I’ll be able to take the train to visit you whenever. And sometimes you’ll come back to Earth” — _back to me —_ “to visit. If you want, we can even meet in the middle… A date on the moon doesn’t sound so bad, does it?”

This puts a smile on Kieu My’s face, one of those that are reserved for Fatou’s eyes only. The softest smile that Fatou has probably ever seen, and she thinks that if she only had one more second to live, she wouldn’t mind that smile being the last thing she sees. 

When Kieu My doesn’t answer for an awfully long time, Fatou starts thinking that maybe she had said the wrong thing. Maybe Kieu My doesn’t want to do this with her anymore. Maybe that’s why she had started this conversation in the first place, to break up with Fatou.

“Unless you don’t want that?”

_Unless you don’t want me._

For the first time since they had stepped out onto the roof, Kieu My takes her eyes off the stars, turning her face towards her girlfriend. Their eyes meet each other, and she puts her own hand on top of Fatou’s that is still on her chest. It’s like a mutual understanding between them. They’re in this together.

“No, I do.” Kieu My reassures her, her voice laced with a sincerity that makes it impossible to not believe her. Her eyes turn back up towards the sky. “I’m just so afraid.” She adds, quietly.

In any other situation, Fatou would try to cheer her up. To tell her that she has no reason to be scared. That it’s only a thumb-width of distance after all. But, this conversation wasn’t about a hypothetical space conquest. It was about her very imminent, very real move to another city. Away from Fatou. So, she decided to just be honest.

“Me too,” this gets Kieu My to turn back to look at Fatou’s face again. “I’m scared shitless, honestly.”

There is a long pause between them. So many unspoken words as they just stare into each other’s eyes, like it’s the last time they would ever get to do this. Knowing that the move was a few months away does not make it any less heartbreaking. 

“We won’t be like those couples that promise to stay together, but then forget about each other when life gets in the way, right?”

Fatou scoffs like that’s the most ridiculous thought that has ever left her girlfriend’s lips.

“Baby, how could I ever forget you, when you’re the only thing on my mind whenever I do math, or when I take care of the animals at work, or when I look up at the moon. When I do anything, really.” She raises the hand that’s not currently on Kieu My’s chest up to her face, tracing patterns on her cheek. “You’re everything, and you’re everywhere. There isn’t a black hole strong enough to ever pull me away from you, Kieu My Vu.”

There’s that smile again. Fatou pats herself on the back for being able to bring it out. 

Kieu My sits up slightly, making Fatou’s hand slip from where it had been residing on her chest, and leans down to press a kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips. Just like that, with one kiss, all of Fatou’s worries about the future seem to blur into the background, leaving only a feeling of pure love in their wake. If the look on Kieu My’s face is any indication, she feels the exact same way.

“I love you so much, Fatou Jallow. You know that, right?”

“I do, but it’s nice to hear you say it anyway.”

This time, they both lean in and smile into the kiss.

“I love you.” Kieu My repeats, and Fatou thinks that she will never get tired of hearing those words.

She wonders what a selfless person she must have been in a past life to deserve to be loved by someone as amazing as the girl who’s now laying on Fatou’s chest. Like so many other times, she finds herself thanking the universe for bringing Kieu My into her life. 

“I love you, too.”

And she does. So much, it hurts at times. 

Kieu My holds her tighter at hearing those words. And as Fatou looks up at the starry night sky, there is not a single doubt in her mind that they’ll make it.

They’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :)
> 
> Title is from the song "dance around" by carobae, definitely check it out. ((is this the right time to promote my q2 Spotify playlist??? its called "kieutou collapse" ))
> 
> Talk to me on twitter if you want @ kieumysalex
> 
> P.s. English isn't my 1st language so plz be nice lol


End file.
